Mi Caballero
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Alice Brandon nunca pensó que encontraría el amor...Y mucho menos de esa manera, pero, estaba satisfecha.


**_Los personajes no son mios son de la fabulosa SM; yo solo soy una seguidora más y juego con lso personajes :D_**

* * *

Tenía dos meses secuestrada. Dos largos meses de vivir aislada y asustada. Ella y otras personas habían sido secuestradas y cuando los malhechores ya se aburrían de ellos, poco a poco los iban eliminando.

Ciertamente Marie Alice Brandon era una chica muy guapa, divertida, sencilla, noble, tenía una chispa encantadora y… era de una posición económica bastante bien. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí en esos momentos.

"_Dios mío, ayúdame"_

Alice amaba ir de compras. Era tachada como compradora compulsiva. No había día en que no fuera de compras, pero hoy a dos meses de su secuestro; ya no estaba segura de si amaba o no las compras. Tal vez si ella no se hubiera ido a comprar regalos para su madre, su padre y sus hermanos…. Si no se hubiera excedido en los regalos; o si no hubiera sacado ese porche amarillo canario, tal vez. No estaría en estos momentos.

Un ruido cercano hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. No podía ver, tenía una venda en sus ojos y apenas podía percibir cualquier sonido. Alguien se acercaba. Trato de moverse, de mover manos y pies, pero los tenía atados. Realmente estaba asustada, hubo veces anteriores en que uno de los secuestradores un tal James trato de abusar de ella. Pero no conto con que su compañero Jasper trato de defenderla…

Jasper.

Su otro secuestrador. Era el único que, en estos dos meses se portaba amable con ella, la cuidaba, le daba buenos tratos y la mejor comida que a los demás rehenes. Y ahora lamentablemente estaba en problemas y no sabía nada de él.

-¿Señorita Alice?- llamo una voz dulce & varonil

-J… ¿Jasper?- tartamudeo Alice

Escucho el crujir de una puerta y pisadas suaves pero decididas penetraron en el silencio del cuarto oscuro, extraño y frio en el que se encontraba. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas le quitaron la venda de los ojos. Tardó en ubicar el ligar y sus ojos se toparon con unos orbes azules, nobles y atormentados.

El rostro de Jasper era muy lindo para el punto de vista de Alice, aunque lamentablemente él fuera su secuestrador. Su cabello rubio, esos ojos azules tan expresivos, sus pómulos finos y definidos y esa boca. Era guapísimo, pero era su secuestrador.

-¿Está bien Alice?

"_Ah! Todo un caballero" _pensó Alice.

-S...Si, gracias- pauso, y se preguntaba por el comportamiento de Jasper. Todavía le era increíble que él fuera malo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jasper bajó la mirada y el poso sobre sus manos, las cuales estaban nerviosas y juguetonas. Eso, a Alice le divertía. Ella sonrió

-Vine a ver si estabas bien

-Gracias; estoy bien.

Jasper se sentía como un chico de preparatoria, tonto, enamorado e ilusionado. Porque lo estaba. Estaba enamorado de Alice. Su rehén. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ser eso, un malhechor, pero de una manera un tanto complicada se vio involucrado en ese asunto por culpa de james y Laurent; no había vuelta atrás, así que tenía que estar ahí aunque el deseara con todas sus fuerzas, estar lejos, trabajando y feliz. Pero era feliz; estaba agradecido porque por ello conoció a esa chica, tan dulce, agradable y que lo tenía aturdido.

Cuando la vio con ese vestido azul cielo corto sencillo que hacia resaltar todo su cuerpo, pensó que era una Diosa y se juro a si mismo que a ella no le sucedería nada; y por poco no cumple su promesa. Laurent había querido abusar de ella, por fortuna Jasper andaba buscando a Laurent y escucho los gritos desgarradores y desesperados de Alice pidiendo ayuda. Jasper tenía un buen gancho derecho, le partió la cara a Laurent y lo amenazo. Ni James y Laurent sabían que era lo que le pasaba a Jasper.

El se había excusado con que la quería para él…Para divertirse y los otros dos aceptaron con suficiencia. Pero no era cierto, bueno, no del todo. Nunca en su vida sería capaz de abusar de Alice, ni de divertirse con ella. Si, la quería para él, para amarla, quererla y cuidarla, nunca para que la utilizara y la tirara como si fuera un trapo viejo… ¿Pero, ella sentía lo mismo que él?

No quería asustarla. Pero sentía la necesidad de tocarla, de probar esa miel de los labios pequeños y carnosos de Alice…Acerco su mano a la mejilla de Alice, los ojos de ella, esos ojos color miel observaban con cuidado el rostro tranquilo de Jasper; cuando su mano toco la mejilla de Alice, se sintió en la gloria, su piel tan sueva y tersa era cálida y le agradaba. La quería tanto, la deseaba y solo quería que ambos fueran el uno para el otro…

¡Él la quería! La quería como ella a él, el contacto de sus manos con su mejilla lo había verificado, no estaba alucinando, sentía algo por ella. Pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si solo estaba jugando con ella? No, no podía ser, porque él ya lo había demostrado de muchas maneras, ahora ella tenía que arriesgarse… Tan solo una pequeña prueba…

Poco a poco Alice se acercaba a Jasper, el rostro de él demostró cierta perplejidad, quedando inmóvil sus ojos azules estaban hechizados por los ojos miel de ella, se mantenían de par en par, observando cada movimiento que hacia ella. Tan solo un roce; tenía tantas ganas de probar esos labios y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Sus labios entreabiertos, rozaron tímidamente los de Jasper, cerró los ojos…Eran tan cálidos, suaves y perfectos pero no obtenía respuesta; ella se asustó, pensó que había cometido un error, pero todo cambio cuando unos manos rodearon su cintura y respondía a su beso…

Jasper quedó sorprendido ante la iniciativa de Alice, ella lo había besado… ¡Lo había besado! Y el quedo en shock…

Poco a poco su cerebro comenzó a reacciona, y sus manos rodearon tiernamente la cintura de Alice y sus labios se movían con perfecta sincronía con los de ella.

Esos labios que tanto había deseado, que había comenzado a soñar besándolos, mordiéndolos, probándolos…Y era mucho mejor, ¡Dios! El sabor de sus labios era embriagador, Jasper quería más, necesitaba más, parecía drogadicto, adicto a sus besos. Y no podía vivir sin probar sus labios.

Cuando les falto aire, se separaron y Alice se acuno en el pecho de él, tenía tantas ganas de amarla sin obstáculos…Lo había decidido. Se fugarían, dejaría a sus compañeros y a los otros incautos. Se fugaría con ella, formarían un hogar… Solo él y ella…

-Vamos-dijo él, levantándola y quitándole la cuerda de esas manos finas y de sus pies- Toma- dijo tendiéndoles su chamarra.

-Jasper, espera-dijo ella tomando una mano de él-Yo...

El la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, la abrazo y se fundieron en un beso. La amaba, como a nadie en el mundo, la quería y la cuidaría con su vida…

-Alice…Te amo

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar del rostro de Alice, esas dos palabras, habían hecho que olvidara todo, y que solo tuviera la idea de ser para él. Solo para él, porque también le amaba. Se sentía feliz, plana y satisfecha. No importaba ya su familia, ni sus amigas, ni las compras; ya nada importaba, solo quería estar en cuerpo y alma con Jasper.

-Te Amo Jasper…

Habían transcurrido siete años de esa vez en que Alice Brandon fue secuestrada, hace siete años que había conocido a su caballero, a su secuestrador, a su amor.

Ahora ellos vivían en la bella Venecia. Una vez que se fugaron Jasper comenzó a trabajar dignamente, olvidado aquella parte oscura de su vida, con el tiempo, retomo los estudios y ahorro era uno de los mejores Psicólogo de Venecia, en cuanto a Alice, ella había olvidado a su familia y el dinero que poseía y comenzó desde cero; hasta convertirse en una de las mejores diseñadoras de modas reconocida de Europa.

Jasper observaba desde el marco de la puerta de su casa, a las afueras de la cuidad; a sus dos pequeños retoños, sentadas, jugando con sus muñecas, eran tan bellas como su madre. Las amaba tanto; Jalice y Alizper eran esa chispa que completo su vida como hombre.

Unos brazos cálidos rodearon su cintura plantándole un beso en la nuca.

-Te amo Jaz

-Y yo a ti Alice.

Ella pensó que en ese lugar en que alguna vez estuvo desprotegida, asustada y aislada, pensó que nunca saldría de ahí con vida; era tan feliz a lado de él, y de sus dos pequeñas hijas. Mucho menso imagino que todo eso fue para que encontrara al amor de su vida.

Pensó que nunca tendría una familia tan bella como la que poseía.

Unas hijas tan hermosas y nobles como su padre.

Un amor tan puro, sincero y real como el de Jasper.

Nunca pensó que en ese secuestro encontraría a Jasper.

A su Caballero.

A su secuestrador.

* * *

**_Hola chicas! que les parecio mi OneShot? espero & si les guste, bueno, como veran no eh actualizado la historia de profuga, pues porque esta en proceso, las que lean esto, espero & entiendan, estoy en semana de examenes, pero pronto traere nuevos capitulos a esa historia. Espero unso cuantos Reviews :D Nos leemos en el proximo Fic!_**


End file.
